Un viaje en el Tiempo
by Disyre
Summary: Blanca siempre ha deseado viajar en el tiempo y sus sueños se verán cumplidos cuando el profesor de historia, de la Universidad Carlos III, la llame para formar parte de un nuevo proyecto. Elisa, su hermana mayor, formará parte de esta nueva aventura y juntas aparecerán en Francia, año 1630, donde descubrirán qué es el amor de la mano de dos mosqueteros.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo s!

Es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic pero espero que no esté del todo mal, ojalá le deis una oportunidad. Acepto todo tipo de crítica constructiva, de verdad. Será de gran ayuda.

Y sin más preámbulos... la historia.

Dew!

 _oOo_

 _POV Blanca_

Elisa y yo corríamos todo lo que nuestras piernas nos permitían mientras sorteábamos, de la manera más rápida posible, arbustos, ramas e incluso piedras que se interponían en nuestro camino. No teníamos ni idea de dónde estábamos, solo sabíamos que nos encontrábamos en algún lugar de Francia cercano a París y en medio de un frondoso bosque de coníferas.

Apenas habíamos llegado a nuestro destino cuando unos esclavistas se cruzaron en nuestro camino, ver los cuerpos de algunos de nuestros conocidos, ensangrentados e inertes, en el arenoso suelo nos había dejado en estado de shock. Esa mañana ninguna de las dos podía haberse imaginado que íbamos a vivir algo así, no teníamos ni idea de que tendríamos que correr por nuestras vidas.

(Unas horas antes)

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando entramos en el salón de actos de la Universidad Carlos III donde parecía que varias personas esperaban con impaciencia nuestra llegada. Javier, mi profesor de historia, era una de ellas. Tenía cerca de cincuenta años, los ojos color café y algunas canas incipientes.

— Gracias por venir a la hora, Blanca —dijo tras estrecharme la mano y ver cómo le respondía con un leve asentimiento de cabeza para mirar a Elisa. — Supongo que usted será la hermana.

— Sí, soy Elisa —mi hermana estrechó su mano y regresó la vista al resto del grupo.

— Un placer —dijo el hombre antes de hacer un gesto con su mano derecha para que se acercaran. — Les presento al profesor de historia francesa André, su alumna Alice y al joven Antuan.

Mi hermana y yo estrechamos la mano a cada uno de ellos a medida que Javier nos iba presentando a los asistentes. André era un hombre cerca de la cincuentena también, pero tenía el pelo totalmente blanco y los ojos claros. Alice, sin embargo, era una chica de nuestra edad con el cabello rubio, ojos color avellana y muy delgada de cuerpo. Todo lo contrario a Antuan que era mucho más corpulento, moreno y de ojos color chocolate.

— Bien, ya estamos todos —aplaudió con gesto de triunfo como si hubiera conseguido un premio.

— Perdone, pero... ¿Podría decirnos por qué estamos aquí?

Mi hermana Elisa tenía toda la razón al preguntar. Parecía que ningún miembro del grupo sabía de qué iba todo aquello porque todos miraron a Javier con la misma pregunta reflejada su cara.

— Lo sabréis dentro de nada —contestó como si nada justo antes de empezar a caminar. — Pongámonos en marcha.

Todos empezamos a seguirle, salimos del salón de actos de la Universidad por una de las puertas laterales y entramos a un largo pasillo con fotos de varias graduaciones. Por lo que pude ver algunas de ellas eran de 1991, tres años después de la creación de la universidad.

Que Javier no nos hubiera dicho aún por qué estábamos allí me mosqueaba bastante y podía ver cómo mi hermana pensaba igual, sabía que ella también andaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja.

— No entiendo por qué tanto secretismo —dijo Elisa, entre susurros, mientras caminábamos lo más rezagadas que podíamos.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Pero qué te dijo cuándo te llamo?

— Que tenía un nuevo proyecto de investigación y que había reunido a varias personas para llevarlo a cabo.

— ¿Y qué pintamos la hermana y el novio de dos estudiantes de historia?

Ni Elisa ni yo conocíamos a los dos jóvenes que caminaban por delante de nosotras pero supongo que dedujo que eran pareja por cómo se estaban dando la mano...

— Ni idea.

— Todo esto es muy raro.

— Tú me animaste a venir.

— Sí, pero porque te apasiona la historia y siempre has querido intervenir en uno de esos proyectos que tanto me hablabas. No pensé que ...

— Por aquí —dijo Javier tras abrir una de las puertas laterales.

El hombre sujetó la puerta hasta que entramos todos dentro de la nueva sala. Cuando Elisa y yo pudimos pasar me di cuenta de que era un lugar realmente amplio, las paredes eran blancas y había una especie de caja circular de metal con cristales en el centro. Además de un montón de pantallas esparcidas por todas partes que varios hombres, ataviados con batas blancas, observaban con atención.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, nunca había visto nada igual y, aunque no entendía que tenía que ver eso con la historia, sí que me picaba la curiosidad por saber cómo funcionaba. A mi lado tenía a Elisa y podía ver que ella miraba con la misma cara de embobada esa sala e incluso algo más, después de todo ella era la única que había estudiado ciencias.

— El doctor Mikel y el doctor Diego les explicará todo.

— Gracias Javier —comentó Mikel, un hombre algo más joven que los dos profesores de historia y con acento inglés, antes de abrir las manos a modo de bienvenida.— Hace treinta años el mundo de los negocios se revolucionó con la llegada de una máquina capaz de enviar documentos a cualquier parte del mundo solo con pulsar un botón. Y el profesor Diego y yo quisimos hacer lo mismo con objetos tridimensionales.

— ¿Se refiere a un fax o algo así?

— Exacto, señorita...

— Alice.

— Un momento, por favor —intervino Antuan— ¿Intenta mandar objetos reales de un lugar a otro?

— Así es.

— Pero eso es imposible —dijo Elisa incrédula.

— No, no lo es. Y la prueba de ello es esta máquina, es capaz de transportar objetos tridimensionales —comentó tras señalar la enorme plataforma.

— ¿Consiguieron que funcionase?

— Sí

—¿Dónde?

— En una habitación pero... queríamos enviar cosas a otros continentes y creamos ésto. Hace un par de meses enviamos un objeto a otra máquina como ésta en New York y ahora viene lo más interesante —Mikel hizo una pausa como queriendo darle intensidad al asunto. — El paquete nunca llegó a su destino. Unas horas después apareció de nuevo aquí.

— Un momento si desapareció entre España y New York, ¿Dónde estuvo mientras tanto?

— Nosotros nos hicimos la misma pregunta —el hombre encendió una pantalla cercana y pasó varias imágenes.— Así que mandamos una cámara una y otra vez y recibimos fotos del mismo lugar, una ladera con árboles. Y fue entonces cuando Diego tomó la decisión de enfocar la cámara hacia arriba y en cuanto cotejamos las cartas estelares supimos que la cámara estaba en el sitio equivocado y... en la época equivocada.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

— Que la cámara tomaba fotos de un bosque cercano a París en el año 1630.

— ¿Está diciendo que descubrieron por casualidad cómo viajar en el tiempo? –pregunté anonadada.

— No, descubrimos un agujero de gusano que parece estar fijado en un solo lugar y tiempo del pasado. En 1630, París.

— ¿Y qué pretenden hacer? ¿Qué viajemos por el tiempo todos juntos en amor y compañía?

— Exacto, señorita Elisa.

— Os daremos pistas sobre las mejores zonas de excavación y esperamos que nos podáis decir por qué estamos vinculados a ese lugar y época.

— ¿Pero están locos? —intervino por primera vez André, el profesor de historia francesa.

— No, es un nuevo descubrimiento revolucionario, que ayudará a estudiar la historia de una forma más real.

— ¿Y qué pintan dos conocidos de estudiantes de historia en todo ésto? —soltó el joven con un cierto acento francés.

— Usted es sociólogo y la señorita Elisa, sino me equivoco, es psicóloga, seréis de gran utilidad a la hora de tratar con las personas. Con los historiadores y vosotros, podréis moveros por esa época perfectamente.

— Sí pero...

— Ya sé que tienen muchas preguntas pero os aseguro que no correréis ningún riesgo y seréis los primeros viajeros del tiempo, será mucho mejor que haber pisado la luna por primera vez.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar, todos comenzamos hablar con los otros entre asustados e interesados.

— Es peligroso, podríamos alterar el pasado —mencionó Alice.

— Sí pero quién no ha soñado alguna vez con poder viajar en el tiempo —les dije yo, después de todo ese siempre había sido mi sueño.

— Eso siempre ha sido cosa de la ciencia ficción como el Doctor Who, no creo que debamos meternos en algo así —contestó mi hermana mirándome a los ojos. — No deberíamos jugar con la historia.

En el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, la historia siempre me había apasionado y poder vivirla en persona… era algo inimaginable.

— ¿Y si ahora no fuera solo parte de la ficción? —dijo Diego quitándose las gafas y colocándoselas en la bata blanca.— Y si pudieran vivir la historia de verdad y no leerla en libros o verla a través de documentales, series o películas de televisión.

— Sería alucinante.

— Exacto Blanca ¿En serio van a perder la oportunidad de viajar en el tiempo?

oOo

Los primeros capítulos del fic son introductorios pero prometo que no tardarán mucho en aparecer nuestros mosqueteros. =D


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

 _Nuevo capítulo!_

 _Ya sé que he tardado mucho en subir uno nuevo pero no creo que tarde menos de 15 días en subir cada capítulo porque ando estudiando y, aunque ahora estoy de vacaciones, subiré el próximo el día 15 de Agosto y otro el 30. A partir de ahora subiré los días 15 y 30 de cada mes. =D_

 _Espreo que os guste el nuevo cap!_

 _oOo_

 _POV Elisa_

— Presten atención —dijo Mikel mientras nos introducían en una nueva sala de forma rectangular con taquillas de dos pisos, vestidores y ropas del siglo XVII, las mismas que vestían los tres hombres que nos esperaban en el interior. — Oscar les explicará qué deben hacer a partir de ahora y les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de haber decidido participar en este proyecto.

Mikel le dio una palmada en el hombro como si le estuviera pasando el relevo y salió de la sala con aire alegre, el hombre estaba disfrutando por habernos convencido. Y yo aún me estaba preguntando cómo mi hermana Blanca había logrado que me uniera a esa locura.

— Hay algunas cosas que debemos repasar antes de irnos —Oscar cogió una máquina de dentro de su taquilla y pulsó un botón rojo con el que se encendieron unas pequeñas luces de color azul — Sus datos vitales para el proceso de regreso.

El hombre se acercó a mí con el extraño aparato, era muy parecido al mando de la Wii pero, en lugar de un josting, tenía un hueco con la forma de un dedo en uno de sus extremos.

— Necesito que coloque el dedo gordo de su mano derecha justo aquí —me dijo señalando la pequeña deformidad del mando que cuadraba con el dedo de una persona. —Tiene que hacerlo como si le estuvieran tomando la huella para el carnet de identidad, sino el sensor no lo leerá.

De acuerdo.

No tenía miedo a la agujas, después de todo había aprendido a hacer patronaje con mi madre durante los cursos de verano porque era algo que me relaja, pero ser pinchado con algo tan fino como la punta de un alfiler no era nada agradable.

—¡Auch! —me quejé cuando sentí como me perforaba la piel para quedarse con parte de mi sangre. Agité la mano y me lamí el dedo de manera instintiva como si eso fuera a calmarme el dolor.

—Ahora usted, Blanca.

Desde donde estaba pude ver cómo la aguja que me había perforado el pulgar desaparecía en el interior del aparato para ser sustituida por otra nueva. Mi hermana colocó su pulgar y apenas hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

— ¿Para qué necesitan nuestra sangre? —preguntó el profesor de historia francés, André.

— Necesitamos una muestra de su sangre para poder introducirla en la máquina. Es la única forma de que pueda reconocer su código genético que es necesario para poder viajar de un momento del tiempo a otro –el hombre alzó la mirada y nos miró a mi hermana y a mí. —A quien le haya recogido la muestra puede irse quitando la ropa y poniéndose esa de ahí —añadió señalando una percha horizontal donde habían un montón de ropas del siglo al que íbamos a viajar.

— ¿Lo que sea? —pregunté tras ver la cantidad de prendas tan diferentes que había.

— Por supuesto.

Blanca agarró de mí mano y tiró con fuerza.

—¡Vamos!

Por lo visto a Blanca le entusiasmaba la idea de vernos vestidas con esos harapos.

—¡Mira! —gritó tras coger lo que parecía una cofia y un hábito de monja para después zarandearlo con delicadeza de un lado a otro— ¿Qué tal nos quedaría esto?

Ni loca pienso ponerme un traje de monja.

¿Por qué no? ¡Sería divertido!

¿Pero qué dices? —dije mientras buscaba algo que fuera aceptable.— ¿Quieres viajar al pasado para pasarte todo el día dentro de un convento?

Las telas eran muy suaves a pesar de ser de esa época, casi todas las ropas de mujer eran vestidos con corsé o hábitos de monja pero había uno que parecía cómodo, al menos más que el resto.

—¿Y éste? ¿Qué te parece?

—Así irás pidiendo que te arresten —dijo riéndose.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es ropa de pirata, llamarás la atención en las aldeas. Ninguna mujer viste con pantalones en esa época, siempre llevan vestidos.

—Menos las mujeres pirata.

—Exacto.

—Ya, pues lo prefiero a ir de monja —le contesté antes de ponerlo de nuevo en su sitio.

—Será mejor que vayamos de aldeanas —dijo cogiendo dos vestidos de la percha y acercándome el mío.— Así nadie se fijará en nostras.

Blanca se dio la vuelta con una leve sonrisa en los labios y entró en uno de los probadores de la izquierda.

Miré el vestido azul que tenía pequeñas flores de color blanco por todo el corsé, de hecho eran las flores preferidas de mi madre, las orquídeas, y entré en otro de los probadores.

— Ni monjas, ni piratas… —susurré al espejo mientras veía cómo le sentaba el azul del vestido a mi tono de piel.—solo aldeanas, pues nada.

oOo

Estábamos todos vestidos con nuestras ropas y objetos personales en las manos, iba a preguntarles donde podíamos poner todo eso cuando Oscar mencionó donde teníamos que dejarlas.

— Dejen sus efectos personales en aquellas taquillas de allí —caminó hasta ponerse a la altura de sus dos compañeros y apoyo las manos en sus hombros.— Nos acompañarán Ángel y Jaime, sirvieron en los marines conmigo.

— ¿Por qué marines? —preguntó Antuan mientras se recolocaba las ropas, lo cierto es que parecía realmente incómodo.

— Por si algo saliera mal. Me gusta tenerlo todo controlado.

— Seis días y el reloj ya está en marcha —cortó Jaime tras acercarse a una pantalla y observar los datos en ella.

— Estos son sus marcadores personales se llevan alrededor del cuello pueden pedir su regreso en cualquier momento, un solo marcador los traerá a todos de vuelta. No los pierdan.— dijo el otro hombre mientras él y Oscar repartían colgantes y anillos con forma de lágrima.

Era un colgante precioso para ser un simple traslador, tenía una piedra azul en el centro parecido al lapislázuli, rodeada por un precioso adorno plateado con forma de nudos celtas.

— Bien, síganme —dijo Oscar saliendo del vestuario para volver a entrar al mismo sitio de antes, justo donde había una enorme jaula de metal y cristal.

— ¿Qué hay de la protección? —dijo el profesor de historia de mi hermana nada más entrar.

— No pueden llevar nada moderno y menos armas —contestó Oscar.— Entren de uno en uno. Los trasladores sirven para una cuenta atrás de 6 días –dijo subiendo unas escaleras que le permitían entrar en el interior de la máquina.

— ¿Y por qué seis días? —preguntó Alice antes de seguir al hombre.

— Porque esos marcadores se agotan después de seis días —escuché que decía mientras entraba yo y me colocaba justo al lado de mi hermana, quien había subido delante de mí.— No se preocupen, pronto estarán de vuelta.

— Debo informarles de que pueden sufrir cierto grado de dolor que pasará en un par de segundos —dijo el soldado de cabello castaño, estaba segura de que se llamaba Ángel.— Colóquense en su sitio del perímetro, respiren hondo y vayan relajándose.

— Bien, seis días y descontando. Aprovechen esta oportunidad —dijo Oscar.

Los cristales comenzaron a deslizarse por unas estrechas vías de metal hasta rodearnos por completo y dejarnos encerrados en el interior de la caja. El golpe sordo que dio nada más cerrarse me asustó, no me gustaban nada todas esas luces rojas que parpadeaban pero lo que menos me gustó fue sentir como me inundaba un dolor muy intenso. Primero empezó como un simple cosquilleo pero enseguida se convirtió en algo tan insoportable que fui incapaz de contener el grito desgarrador que salió de mi garganta y, por lo poco que pude escuchar, no era la única que estaba agonizando. Pensaba que iba a morir en ese instante y que había sido absurdo seguir los deseos de viajar en el tiempo de mi hermana. Hasta que, de repente, cesó.

oOo

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido =D


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Sé que hace mucho que no subo un capítulo pero he tenido varios problemillas y la universidad tampoco me ha dejado mucho tiempo, no sé cuándo podré volver a subir pero sí puedo asegurar que no voy a dejar la historia. Seguiré subiendo según pueda. Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios! =) Me animan a seguir con la escritura. =)_

 _oOo_

 _POV Blanca_

Apenas me había recuperado de la tortura de la maldita máquina de transporte cuando oí un grito, pero esta vez no era un chillido de dolor sino… de terror. Retiré las manos de los oídos que aún pitaban resentidos para mirar a cada uno de los miembros del grupo, quería saber quién y por qué había gritado pero, al ver sus caras, estaba claro que ninguno lo sabía.

Nadie hizo el menor ruido, nos habíamos quedado estáticos. Supongo que todos estábamos esperando algún otro grito y, por lo visto, no nos equivocamos porque en seguida escuchamos un chillido detrás de otro. Esas personas lo estaban pasando realmente mal.

Desde donde estaba podía escuchar el chasquido de los látigos al chocar contra algo y seguro que no estaban golpeando piedras con eso. Elisa me miro con la misma cara de horror que debía de tener yo, después de todo en el siglo XXI tú no te encuentras con gente con látigos por las calles, a no ser que sea carnaval.

— Salgamos de aquí —dijo Oscar antes de hacernos una señal con la mano. — Será mejor no hacer mucho ruido.

Los otros dos soldados, Jaime y Ángel, se quedaron rezagados con sus espadas desenfundadas mientras cada uno de nosotros intentaba moverse con el mayor sigilo posible, apenas nos habíamos movido de nuestros sitios cuando se oyó a alguien gritar.

— ¡Corred!

La estampida de gente huyendo debió de ser tremenda porque solo se oía el crujir de ramas que se partían a su paso, debían de correr despavoridas en busca de la libertad y, algunas de ellas, venían en nuestra dirección. No tardé más de un minuto en ver como sus cabezas asomaban por entre la vegetación, estaban demasiado cerca y sabía que debíamos salir de allí cuanto antes. Miré a Elisa, la cogí de la manga y tiré de ella.

— ¡Vámonos!

No había sido la única a la que se le pasó por la cabeza salir corriendo de allí porque en cuanto mi hermana y yo nos dimos la vuelta pude ver como todo el grupo había tomado la misma decisión. Elisa y yo comenzamos a correr todo lo que nuestras piernas nos permitían, podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba para bombear más sangre al corazón mientras echaba una ojeada a lo que ocurría detrás de nosotros.

Los aldeanos o esclavos, a juzgar por las cadenas que les cubrían las muñecas, nos seguían a muy poca distancia y algunos de ellos estaban a punto de alcanzarnos. Ver a unos hombres montados a caballo, casi todos ellos armados con látigos o pistolas con los que les apuntaban, me hizo entender cómo era posible que esa gente corriera tan rápido.

— ¡Corred! ¡Corred! —vi como gritaba una joven mientras ayudaba a una mujer que se había tropezado con un tronco, uno que yo acababa de saltar hacia un instante. — ¡No os paréis!

Regresé la vista a mi hermana justo a tiempo de ver cómo me hacía un gesto para que nos desviáramos del grupo, en cualquier otro momento habría pensado que era una mala idea, al fin y al cabo no era nada conveniente movernos a solas por pleno siglo XVII pero era nuestra única oportunidad de salir de allí. Y, por si eso fuera poco, el ruido de los tiros en medio de todo aquel caos terminaron de disipar cualquier duda, sobre todo cuando vi como varios de esos disparos daban de lleno a Antuan, Alice, Javier, André y a los tres soldados que cayeron muertos uno detrás de otro en el arenoso suelo.

Siempre me habían gustado las películas de acción pero ver a nuestros compañeros inertes y ensangrentados…, nunca había imaginado que llegaría a vivir algo así.

Empezamos esta aventura con un montón de gente y ahora… estábamos solas.

Ambas aceleramos el paso para escondernos entre la maleza, por mucho que intentáramos cubrirnos con nuestros brazos era imposible estar seguras en medio del tiroteo, además, si queríamos salir de allí con vida, teníamos que activar los marcadores que nos llevarían de regreso a casa.

— ¡Activa el collar Blanca!

Elisa señalo el suyo sin perder un segundo en mirar hacia atrás y se internó en un grupo de arbustos que, con un poco de suerte, podrían servirnos como refugio mientras activábamos los marcadores.

Las ramas de las plantas me cortaron en cuanto las atravesé, podía sentir cómo arrancaban parte de mi piel y empezaban a escocer. Estaba segura de que tenía heridas por la cara y las manos pero no era el momento de pararse a pensar en eso.

— ¡No funciona! —gritó Elisa desesperada.

— ¿Cómo que no funciona?

Cogí mi colgante, agarré a mi hermana por si conseguíamos volver a nuestra época y apreté en el centro del marcador pero… el dolor no apareció en ningún momento. Cuando abrí los ojos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que los tenía cerrados hasta ese momento, vi el terror reflejado en sus ojos color esmeralda.

— Vuelve a intentarlo con el tuyo.

Pude ver como Elisa no paraba de temblar al coger el colgante, era algo normal después de todo lo que había pasado de pequeña y si a mí no me resultaba nada fácil estar en medio de aquella batalla campal a ella le tenía que estar costando un suplicio.

Elisa cogió mi mano y volvió a presionar el medallón mientras escuchábamos varios disparos, latigazos y gritos. El viaje al pasado estaba siendo una auténtica pesadilla.

— Nada, ésto no va.

— Si ninguno de los dos funciona puede que el fallo se encuentre en la máquina que nos teletransportó hasta aquí —dije hablando cada vez más bajo para evitar llamar la atención de los esclavistas.

No quería ponernos en peligro.

— Aun así podemos probar con los marcadores del resto de los del grupo —Elisa retiró algunas ramas de los arbustos para poder ver entre ellas. — Quizá alguno de esos funcione.

— Es una buena idea pero no nos moveremos hasta que se vayan todos.

Elisa me miró y habló con toda sinceridad.

— Tranquila, no pensaba hacerlo.

Cuando me acerqué al pequeño agujero que ella acababa de abrir vi cómo los hombres, montados a caballo, rodeaban a un grupo de aldeanos jadeantes de tanto correr pero no iban a rendirse, pude verlo en la mirada de cada uno de ellos.

Entonces me di cuenta… allí no estaba la joven que había ayudado a aquella mujer mientras corríamos por nuestras vidas. Seguramente estaría muerta, no era justo que solo murieran las personas buenas, esas dispuestas a ayudar a los demás a pesar de jugarse la vida.

— ¡Basta! —gritó uno de los jinetes tras sitiarlos a todos con sus caballos. — Dejad de correr u os juró que pegaré un tiro a todo aquel que dé un paso.

Solo tenían encerradas a seis personas dentro de ese círculo, pero eran los suficientes como para tenerlos entretenidos y pendientes de sus movimientos porque podían intentar huir en cualquier momento. Si yo estuviera en su lugar lo haría sin dudarlo, mejor morir que pasar una vida haciendo lo que otros querían.

El sonido de una rama al partirse me hizo girar la cabeza con tanta rapidez que noté un fuerte tirón en la base del cuello, llevé mi mano libre a la zona resentida y froté, como si de esa forma se me fuera a aliviar…

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —susurró Elisa asustada antes de desviar la mirada hacia la espesura del bosque.

—No tengo ni idea —dije antes de cerrar el matorral por el que estábamos mirando para ponerme a buscar el origen de ese ruido. — A lo mejor ha sido un animal.

— No lo creo.

— Muy bien tú mete más miedo si puedes.

— ¡Oye no sabemos lo que ha sido!

— Por eso, piensa que fue un animal.

— Más bien querrás que rece porque lo sea —contestó con su mirada puesta en mí. — Sabía que no era buena idea viajar en el tiempo.

Suspiré por tener una hermana tan poco positiva y volví mi atención a la espesura del bosque. La tarea estaba resultando bastante difícil por estar agachadas y no poder movernos del sitio, no debíamos llamar la atención.

Iba a volverme hacia Elisa para decirle que tenía razón con lo del animal cuando la vi a ella, era la joven desaparecida del grupo, aquella que había ayudado a la otra mujer a levantarse del suelo. Desde cerca pude ver sus ojos, de un color avellana parecido a los míos, y lucían tan asustados como los nuestros.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? –dije con el mejor acento francés que pude.

La muchacha no movió ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, parecía incapaz de responderme o de reaccionar, no sabía si era por habernos visto a nosotras o por todo lo que tendría que haber pasado en manos de esos desalmados.

— Me llamo Constance —dijo moviéndose para acomodarse en el pequeño hueco en el que estábamos — Constance Bonacieux.

La voz temblorosa con la que pronunció su nombre me dio la razón, pero por lo menos había sido capaz de contestar. Y parecía empezar a reponerse del susto.

— ¡Blanca, vienen hacia aquí!

— ¿Qué?

Casi chille del pánico que me entró al oír eso.

Mi hermana había vuelto a mirar entre los arbustos así que me acerqué a ella para hacer lo mismo.

— Creo que nos han escuchado.

Y eso parecía por las miradas que echaban varios de los hombres hacia nuestro escondite. Constance se acercó a nosotras con el mayor sigilo posible, supongo que quería ver con sus propios ojos si era verdad eso que estaba diciendo mi hermana. No era por desconfianza, eso seguro, sino una forma de corroborar los peores temores de todas.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí.

— ¿Y cómo lo hacemos sin llamar su atención? —dijo Elisa tras mirarnos a las dos.— Como nos vean, no van a dudar en pegarnos un tiro.

— Constance tú has conseguido llegar a nosotras sin que te vieran ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

— Estaba a vuestro lado desde el principio, en medio del tiroteo vi como os desviabais y decidí seguiros.

Inhale hondo para intentar calmarme. No era buena idea movernos de ahí pero sabía que no teníamos ninguna otra oportunidad de salir de allí con vida, después de todo habían descubierto nuestro escondite.

— No saldrá bien —susurró mi hermana.

Parecía que me había leído el pensamiento.

— Debemos intentarlo.

En ese momento parecíamos un grupo unido, nos miramos a los ojos y con un gesto afirmativo de nuestras cabezas supimos que debíamos ponernos en marcha.

De repente empezaron a escucharse más cascos de caballos y, aunque no era capaz de reconocer desde donde venían, sabía que era nuestro fin.

— ¡Hay que largarse! —gritó un hombre con voz chillona. — ¡Son mosqueteros! ¡Nos han encontrado!

— ¿Mosqueteros? —dijo el que parecía estar al mando — ¡Mierda! Matarlos a todos y salgamos de aquí.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar y éstos fueron seguidos por seis golpes secos.

—¡Vamos!

Los caballos relincharon al ser golpeados por sus jinetes justo antes de empezar a cabalgar para salir de allí con rapidez.

Nosotras tres seguimos agazapadas, escondidas tras esos arbustos, y mirando por el pequeño hueco que Elisa seguía manteniendo. Permanecimos así hasta que todos desaparecieron de nuestra vista y Constance decidió salir.

— ¡Espera, no sabemos si es seguro aún!

Elisa tenía razón no podíamos fiarnos.

— Tranquilas, son amigos —dijo tras soltarse del agarre de mi hermana.

Constance terminó de salir de entre los arbustos y señaló con su mano hacia la derecha, ambas pudimos ver como se acercaban otros tres hombres montados a caballo. Vestían ropas distintas a los otros pero no estaba segura y Elisa tampoco por la mirada que me echó. Sin embargo, no podíamos seguir ahí toda la vida, Constance sabía de nuestro escondite y se lo diría a esos tres saliéramos o no. Debíamos salir de ahí ahora mismo, teníamos que intentar coger los colgantes de los demás y desaparecer de allí, era nuestra oportunidad.

Este viaje se estaba haciendo eterno.


End file.
